


Rumors

by GreenFish



Series: The Kentucky Connection [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Actors, F/M, RPF, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFish/pseuds/GreenFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Los Angeles premiere of the Hunger Games, Miley muses about relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of vignettes I am starting based on Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson. I love their friendship! Some of the stories are based on quotes from articles or interviews but obviously the actual story content is completely made up. I do this out of love, I promise!

"Oh, thank God, I’m so glad to get off the red carpet,” Liam sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, leaning back in his theater seat. 

“You never were one for posing, were you?” Miley smirks at him, leaning over to bump his shoulder. “Oh, hey – I totally meant to ask you – “ She glances across the aisle where Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence are sitting next to each other, laughing hysterically about something. “Those two are hooking up, aren’t they?”

Liam glances over and frowns. “What?”

Miley rolls her eyes. He could be so daft sometimes. “Josh and Jennifer. I mean, look at them. He’s practically eye-fucking her as we speak.”

“Really?” he asks, shooting her a dirty look. Sometimes she has no tact, he thinks. He glances across to see Josh gesturing wildly at some skinny girls sitting in front of them, who had turned around to talk to Josh. “Not that I know of. Anyway, Jenn’s dating another guy.”

“Who?” she asks, grinning. “Is he here?”

“Ah, no – I don’t think so. I mean, I’ve never met him. It’s some British guy she worked with on X-Men.”

“Hmm,” Miley says, trying to figure out who that might be. “For how long?”

“I dunno … a while? I think they were together since we shot the movie? I don’t really keep track of these things.” He rolls his eyes again, wondering why she even asks him these types of questions. 

“Ah,” she says. After a long pause, she blurts out, "I mean, I thought for a while maybe _you_ were fucking her, or something.”

Seriously, he thinks. She wants to start this _now?_ “No,” he says, shooting her a dirty look. He hopes no one around them heard her say that. “What would even make you say that?” he hisses in her ear.

She shrugs. “I dunno, Jennifer’s got a super-hot body, and, you know, we were kinda broken up for a while when you were in Pennsylvania –“

“North Carolina,” he corrects.

“Whatever,” she says. “The point is, I dunno, I thought maybe you guys were hooking up, or something.”

He sighs loudly. “Yeah… no.” He doesn’t tell her that he bought Levin Ramblin a dinner one night when they were on location, hoping that maybe he’d have a shot with her (that was during one of his several “breaks” from Miley that summer). As far as Jennifer went, though, he was completely out of the ballpark. Or maybe vice versa. She did tend to date below her level, if that British fellow was any example. He’d seen a picture of the guy once, and honestly? Well. 

“Good,” Miley says, snuggling into his shoulder. “If it means anything, I didn’t fuck anyone while we were on break, either.”

He breathes loudly out through his nose, letting the air slowly drain from his lungs. “Yeah, that’s … great,” he says, settling down further into his seat. “Love you, too.”

She snorts, just as the lights go down in the theater.

===


End file.
